<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Inch Heels by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173125">Six Inch Heels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, Gangs, Guns, Honey Trap, Pining, Smoking, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business. Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness." </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six Inch Heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kiss #52, Written for Cherry Kisses Fest</p><p>Title and summary taken from Beyonce's 'Six Inch Heels' </p><p>hope u enjoy this, dear prompter!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon lets out a strangled noise, and Yixing presses her hand against Junmyeon’s mouth to silence her. </p><p>Now is not the time to be freaking out, and yet Junmyeon was. </p><p>She thought about what she had been through since Minseok had assigned her this job. All the utter <i>shit</i> she had endured. Turf wars, infiltrations, runway shows spiralling downwards. How many times has she had a gun pointed at her over the past few months? More than enough to count. </p><p>In all those situations she had remained calm, and yet now she was freaking out. She keeps replaying the words Yixing had uttered in her head, on a loop she can’t escape. The way Yixing had grabbed her hands, forcing her to stop talking and said: </p><p>“I know who you work for.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>It was a rather big shock for Junmyeon when she was called into her boss, Minseok’s, office. left confused and staring at the ninth name on Minseok’s thickly stapled list. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“This can’t be right,” She glances up at Minseok’s annoyingly amused face. “This just, it makes no sense.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The very papers in Junmyeon’s manicured hand are the same papers Minseok had been grafting for since forever. A ranked list of people deemed untouchable by all sorts of criminal groups, gangsters, mobsters, if you could name them then they had at least one name. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And apparently, Junmyeon herself is on the list. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Incredible. Really. Especially when her job was to take down the groups who would be associated with it. It had to be a joke. A very cruel one at that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is this real?” She demands, placing the list on his desk lightly. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I hope it is.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You hope,” Junmyeon cuts herself off, inhaling deeply. “Explain, please?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Minseok’s eyes have a fire in them that Junmyeon desperately wishes to extinguish. “Well—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nope I’m not done freaking out,” Junmyeon interrupts, suddenly feeling too hot in her work clothes. She fans herself with her hand, tossing the papers onto Minseok’s desk. “Oh my gosh, is one of my family members a mobster?” She starts to fan herself with more vigor. “Oh, oh, Kim is a popular name, are you sure it’s even me?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Minseok presses his lips together, “If I answer will you shut it?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Maybe,” She answers truthfully, racking her brain for any signs of suspicion within her own family. There was that one estranged uncle on her dad’s side, or even her great-aunt— who reportedly didn’t work, but always had the funds to give out the best gifts. But why would they put her on the list? It had to be someone closer. Like one of her siblings, or maybe it was a friend? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Somehow, we managed to find a lead.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon clenches her hands in order to not just grab fistfulls of her hair out of frustration. “A lead. A singular lead.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Minseok leans back into his chair, gazing at Junmyeon thoughtfully. “Unsurprisingly, you don’t have many social interactions outside of work.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon presses her lips together as Minseok continues on. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And so it was incredible to track which of our suspects you knew, Junmyeon,” Minseok pauses, leaning forward just when Junmyeon scoots back. “You never told me you went to university with Zhang Yixing.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What?” Junmyeon responds, in all her infinite wisdom. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Zhang Yixing,” Minseok repeats, pursing his lips. “The world renowned fashion designer. Don’t tell me you don’t remember, I could have used you to get a discount.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon feels her face flame up, of course she remembers Yixing. Yixing was actually her girlfriend at the time. She was everything Junmyeon wanted and more, and Junmyeon was embarrassingly in love. She would rather die than admit it but she had envisioned their wedding several times. Until Yixing had sweetly, but sorrowfully broken up with her  before their graduation. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon had kept the memory suppressed for years. The way Yixing had held her hands, and promised to come back for her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Come back for her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was those words that Junmyeon couldn’t help but be infuriated by. On what grounds could Yixing break up with her, and then in the next breath promise her something like that, as if they were going on a hiatus and not breaking up. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Instead Yixing had just gone off and become a highly successful fashion designer, who was the reason Junmyeon didn’t pay attention to celebrity gossip.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I knew it was a good decision to hire you,” Minseok nods approvingly at Junmyeon, “Turns out your old university sweetheart might have cared about you, a lot.”</i>
</p><p><i>“Minseok. Why is Yixing on the list?” Junmyeon inquires, pulling herself out of her thoughts. “She’s a fashion designer not some…” </i>Killer. Gang-leader. Just please don't bring her into this. <i></i></p><p>
  <i>Minseok answers Junmyeon’s words off by reaching into a drawer, and slapping a thick file in front of Junmyeon. He silently dares her to pick it up, chin tilted upwards. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon complies, deftly picking it up and opening it. It was filled with reports, newspaper clippings and even Minseok’s own handwriting, scrawling letters crammed into margins. “Care to explain?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Inside that file is every incident dating back seven years that can relate Zhang Yixing, to several gang activities.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon wills herself to keep a blank face, reaching for it. She flips through it once, trying to process it, and then a second time. This time she goes through it frantically, as if she’s scared the information might disappear from the page. “Which gang? Or what organization?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You won’t believe it,” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Try me,” Junmyeon bites, tossing the list onto Minseok’s desk. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The Black Sheep, or moreso, I believe she is the Black Sheep.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Let me get this straight, you believe Yixing— a cherished person in society is secretly the leader of the most dangerous gang in the world.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Minseok nods. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And you want me to infiltrate.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Correct.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Minseok—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You have an advantage! You know her. If you don’t want to do it I can always assign someone else.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon presses her lips together, trying to think of a good enough excuse. A part of her new it was her job, another part of her wanted to see Yixing so badly. Maybe she was a little crazy, to accept the job to see Yixing again instead of accepting it because it could be a groundbreaking case. “I knew years ago, That would hardly make a dent now—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well she clearly cares about you still if you’re on the freaking list,” Minseok says, and Junmyeon knows by his tone that he’s already made up his stubborn mind. “And this is the best chance we’ll get in a while, for once, fate is on our side.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Fate,” Junmyeon repeats incredulously. “You think fate is guiding you to make me infiltrate a world-known deadly gang.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s a reasonable plan.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Plan?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Minseok avoids her eyes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Minseok what’s the plan.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look, this is perfect!” Minseok exclaims, eyes lit with excitement. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Perfect?” Junmyeon questions in disbelief, “In what world is this perfect?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look, you said she put your list on the no-no list—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t it call it that.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Minseok waves his hand dismissively. “All we need to do is take advantage of that, she doesn’t know your line of work, she thinks you have some boring desk job.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How do you even know that?” Junmyeon frowns, an uneasy feeling washing over her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I did my research. It’s like the plan was orchestrated by the universe itself.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Minseok,” She grits out, glancing at the clock on the wall behind Minseok. It’s already been half an hour. “What’s your plan?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re going to think I’m crazy—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Just spit it out.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“A honey trap.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon’s jaw drops, and she stares at Minseok incredulously. He was crazy. Off his rocket. He had finally lost it.  “No.” She stresses, standing up from the uncomfortable plastic chair. “Absolutely not.” He wanted her to try and seduce his old girlfriend. The one woman Junmyeon hadn’t really recovered from. What the hell. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Listen,” Minseok leans back in his chair, taking off his glasses. “She’s one of the biggest gang leaders in the world, and now we have an in. It would be crazy if we didn’t use this to our advantage.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It could work, all you need to do is rekindle some phony university romance. Ok?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It wasn’t phony. At all. But that’s none of Minseok’s business. It did make sense, even she had to admit it. A golden opportunity, right there in her lap. All she was really doing was agreeing to seduce her old flame to bring a little justice to the world, right?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Right?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t know,” She shakes her head, feeling the tension creeping back into her muscles. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look, the moment you want out, I’ll let you out.” Minseok says seriously, “You just need to get as much information as you can, and maybe even have a little fun along the way.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I wouldn’t say this is any fun.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re the best person for the job.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>That’s the closest Junmyeon is going to get to a please, and she knows better than to push her luck. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Fine.” Junmyeon agrees, sitting back down into her chair. “Do you have a plan outlined? Or is everything up to me?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>There’s this gleam of excitement in Minseok’s eyes that Junmyeon hasn’t seen in a very long time. “I’ve got the beginnings of a plan… you probably won’t like it though.” </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“You here alone?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon wonders briefly what she’s done to deserve this. “Something like that,” Minseok was right, she did not like this. One bit. He had ordered her to attend a socialite party, there was a good inside tip that everyone would be here. Being at a party at this calibre meant that Junmyeon had to dress up much fancier than she normally did. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“This is ridiculous,” The man scoffs. She recognises him right away. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Byun Baekhyun, Yixing’s right hand man. He didn’t have red hair in his profile picture but that didn’t matter anyway. What did matter was that his presence meant that Yixing was somewhere here, and Minsoek was right. She pushes down her dread for the situation. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon sighs, angling her head to look at Baekhyun, who slid up right next to her. Right next to her. Her finger circles the rim of her glass, and she shoots him what she can only hope is a friendly smile. “Isn’t it? They could have just thrown a small party like normal people.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“As if anything in this industry is done on the small-scale.” He leans across the bar to signal the bartender, slender fingers waving in the air. “Speaking of industry, just who sent you sugar?” He flashes Junmyeon a glittery smile.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He meant designer, right? She can only guess. “I sent myself, so to speak.” Junmyeon carefully takes a sip of her drink, she can’t afford to spill it on her dress. “Distant friend of the birthday boy.” The birthday boy in question was the son of a rival gang, who only cared about how to spend his daddy’s money the fastest. Stupid boy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ah,” he hums. “I was so sure based on how you’re dressed someone sent you,” He looks her up and down, smiling approvingly. “Gorgeous, by the way.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Thanks,” She gives him a saccharine smile. She didn’t exactly feel gorgeous, but she knew she looked good. The dress she was wearing was tighter than what she was used to, a full length deep red gown that seemed to sparkle under the lights. Luckily Junmyeon’s confidence levels were enough for her to pull off her exposed front. Her hair wasn’t even long enough to cover anything, waves ending right at her chin. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m Baekhyun by the way,” He extends his hand towards her, “Byun Baekhyun. You are?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She daintily grasps his hand, shaking it once. “Kim Junmyeon,” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun’s reaction is subtle, but Junmyeon is a trained professional. She notices how his smile falters for a second. The way his eyes widen just a fraction, adams apple bobbing as he swallows nervously. It’s small, but enough for Junmyeon to notice. “Kim Junmyeon you said?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah,” an easy smile stretches across her lips. “You know me or something?” It’s mean of her to do that, but she can’t deny that it's kind of fun to watch how Baekhyun’s easy going demeanour shifts into something more serious, nervous maybe?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Or something,” Baekhyun breathes out, taking a sip of his neglected drink. He drums his fingers along the marble counter in beat to the music playing. “Well Kim Junmyeon, distant friend of the birthday girl, it certainly was a pleasure meeting you.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon’s chuckles, feeling the drink loosen up her nerves. She sets it down, looking Baekhyun in the eyes. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Byun Baekhyun. Tell me, will I be seeing you around?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun blinks at the question, managing to let out a smile. “I don’t know, but I have a feeling you will be.” He hesitates, but then turns around to leave Junmyeon alone at the bar. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was interesting, Junmyeon finds herself thinking. Her name had provoked such a strong reaction from Baekhyun, and the only reason she could think of why was that stupid list. Minseok’s tip must have been right then, this was some sort of cover up. Junmyeon picks up her drink again, swirling it around out of boredom. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Until anything happened, she would just have to wait. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Shit shit shit,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath. He’s sweating, a clear bad sign. This suit was too good to be ruined by sweat or whatever drink his trembling fingers might spill onto it. His eyes scan the crowd quickly, looking for his boss. None of the groups contain who he’s looking for and — he makes eye contact. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Baekhyun jerks his head in the direction of the doors. He swiftly turns around to leave. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was so sure it wasn’t her. He recognized her, almost instantly, but he chose not to believe it. But then she said her name. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kim Junmyeon. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>There in the flesh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>By the time he makes it outside, she’s already there waiting for him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zhang Yixing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekyun’s boss, best friend, and biggest nightmare. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How did you make it out so fast?” He huffs, resisting the urge to run a hand through his styled hair. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What’s wrong?” She demands in response, crossing her arms. It’s chilly outside and Baekhyun can feel the wind through his suit. His boss remains unfazed. She tucks a strand of her long hair behind her ear, looking unimpressed. “I can’t be gone too long, but you looked like you were going to faint, or worse. Which is unlike the Baekhyun I hired.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We can’t carry out tonight’s operation.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why?” Her eyes narrow with suspicion, and the sharp wings of her eyeliner makes it all the more intimidating. “Are you nervous Byun?” There’s this edge in Yixing’s voice, and Baekhyun is well aware that any sign of weakness will get him fired, even if he’s a friend. “In a room full of enemies you can’t afford to be nervous.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m not nervous.” Baekhyun hisses.He really wishes she wasn’t being so literal about this. As if Baekhyun needed the reminder that half of the alleged party was filled with an enemy gang. It didn’t really matter, considering how his side would inevitably win. “Dammit I need a drink.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Not until you tell me why,” She orders calmly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She’s here,” He utters quietly, and Baekhyun wants to do nothing more than slam his head against the nearest wall. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>To his disbelief, Yixing doesn’t even seem remotely phased. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m not joking, Kim Junmyeon. Here. In the flesh.” Baekhyun mutters darkly, “Still think my nervousness is my reason? Because that would be very unlike the Baekhyun you hired.” He can’t help the little snide comment that drops.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing inhales deeply, and Baekhyun can see the annoyance written all over her face, but there’s something else as well. Worry? No, that couldn’t be it. As far as he knew, Zhang Yixing didn’t concern herself over other people. “Does that mean she’s with the other side?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No.” Yixing shoots back instantly, “They wouldn’t dare.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You can’t be too sure—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am.” She interrupts smoothly, “Unless they want to cross me, they wouldn’t.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So what does this mean?” Baekhyun pushes, “Why is she here? She can’t actually be friends with the opposing leader, can she?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing inhales deeply, and Baekhyun hopes she’s not getting too mad. Someone was going to die today, and he didn’t want it to be him. “A safety net?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That means that they do want to cross you, then.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Then that’s their choice.” She responds flatly, and Baekhyun can see the anger simmering behind her eyes. “Nothing I can’t handle.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What if something happens to her? We can’t afford that. Imagine killing the one person you’ve deemed untouchable, we’d be a joke.” Baekhyun bites, mouth twisting prettily. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I'll take care of it.” Yixing replies calmly after a moment, eyes dark under the moonlight. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t be ridi-” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I said I’ll take care of it Baekhyun.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest, turning his head towards the building. “What’s the point in being second in command if I don’t command anything?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing’s eyebrow arches at that comment, her mouth quirking up charmingly. “What’s the point in having a boss, if you won’t listen to them?” She shakes her head, hair flowing loosely at the motion. “Do you trust me?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun scowls, unwilling to answer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She knows Baekhyun well enough to catch his drift. “Then we’ll continue tonight’s operation. Imagine what people would think if we bailed on this, hm?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I just, it seems strange. Why here, you know. Why now?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing pats his arm, and the gesture does little to comfort him. “There are things you just won’t be able to nitpick until you understand. This is one of those things.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She’s one of those things,” Baekhyun bites back. “I don’t get it—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And I’m not asking you to understand it then it’s not worth your time. End of conversation.” Yixing cuts in smoothly. “Go back inside and tell everyone that they better be ready in ten minutes.” </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The commotion came out of nowhere. One minute the chandelier was falling, the next chaos descended. People being thrown over tables, wounds inflicted. Junmyeon had just witnessed what felt like a hundred different kinds of injuries. Weapons she couldn’t even name. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>When she thinks the coast is clear she slowly gets up from behind the bar, only to be met by a knife sailing right past her head. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Are you alright?” A voice murmurs from behind her. Junmyeon freezes as an arm wraps around her waist, looking down at high heeled feet, and then behind her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Junmyeon,” She recognises her immediately. It’s Yixing behind her, breaking out into a wide smile, “What are you doing here?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Even if Junmyeon did want to say something, she’s rendered immobile by Yixing’s arms alone. She’s too close, much too pretty, and way too dangerous to be waving her gun around so languidly. Even if Junmyeon wanted to say something she can’t. Not when there’s a gun being pointed at her chest. Not when her back is pressed against Yixing, not when Yixing’s gun is pointed at the enemy in front.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Really,” Yixing continues the conversation as if they were two buddies catching up over coffee. “You don’t know the mess you’ve happened to walk into.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“On the contrary…” Junmyeon mutters, unsure of how to respond. She hated this plan, hated the spontaneity it required. Hated how even though years had passed her heart still fluttered for Yixing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nonetheless she catches the flutter of surprise that flashes through Yixing’s eyes, and then the way they harden into stone. All the easiness bleeds out of Yixing, who points her gun at the man in front of them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And just like that, he’s dead. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That should teach them not to cross me,” Yixing murmurs quietly, loosening her grip on Junmyeon. “Did they bring you here?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I received an invitation in the mail, he had,” Junmyeon pauses eyeing the dead body laying in front of her. “The same name as an old friend of mine.” She’s a practised liar, and she studied the case file as if it were her life “I didn’t expect you… what are you doing here Yixing?” Junmyeon feigns innocence. The confused ex, caught in the middle of a shootout. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I could ask you the same,” She tucks a piece of Junmyeon’s hair behind her ears. “But now that you’re here there’s bigger things to focus on. Like getting you out.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should have told me!”  </p><p>“How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Yixing exhales, smoke curling around her. She sways in her leather chair. “I wasn’t sure if it’d work. Now you’re fully informed, stop whining.”</p><p>“Of course I’m whining!” Baekhyun snaps. “This is a game-changer! You had mentioned it before but I didn’t know you just went for it.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to tell you in case it didn’t work. It makes perfect sense.”</p><p>“Not really,” baekhyun huffs. “It’s just, this is what you’ve worked for. Stability. Money. This little plan of yours could ruin all that.”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m going to fail Baekhyun?”</p><p>“That’s not what I— never mind,” Baekhyun huffs irritably, collecting all his papers into a neat stack. </p><p>“No, enlighten me.” Yixing states, leaning back eyes burning. “What exactly is the problem Baekhyun?” </p><p>“I just don’t know if it’ll be worth it,” Baekhyun snaps, the papers slipping from his hands and onto the floor. “If this plan of yours works? I’ll be over the moon. But if it doesn’t? What then? How the hell do we recover? No, how do you recover?” </p><p>“Baekhyun,” There’s a smug note in Yixing’s voice that can’t be shaken away. “You sap, you’re really concerned for me aren't you?” Yixing taps the ashes from her cigarette away. </p><p>“Shut up,” Baekhyun frowns, but he’s all bark and no bite. “You worked hard. I want to make sure it pays off. For everyone.” he stresses, but it’s pointless because he’s made his concerns clear. </p><p>“You’re going to miss me, aren’t you?” </p><p>The only person Baekhyun’s deathly glare can’t shut up is Yixing. </p><p>“It’ll all be fine,” She gets up from her desk, smoothly flipping her hair over her shoulder. “You worry about your job.” She pauses, sparing him one last glance. “And I’ll worry about mine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“So,” Yixing leans back into her big chair, assessing Junmyeon with a blank look that reveals no emotion. She’s awfully good at it, so much so that Junmyeon starts to feel nervous, her neck prickling as Yixing continues to stare. “You must be in shock.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon can only bring herself to nod. The mood in her office is stifling, bodyguards at the door, bodyguards surrounding Yixing, and then Baekhyun looking out of place with what Junmyeon can only assume is newly dyed pink hair. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It’s been three days since the shoot-out at the birthday party. She’s been staying at Yixing’s residence, a mansion buried deep in the woods. Nervously eating her way through the days until Yixing finally calls her down to her office. Junmyeon can only assume Yixing has been busy balancing her work life and her, well, other work life.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing pulls out a cigarette from her coat pocket, balancing it between her slim fingers. Immediately after six hands reach out, each equipped with a lighter. Junmyeon watches with muted fascination as Baekhyun is the one to light it for her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She continues to awkwardly sit in front of Yixing’s desk, fingers clasped together as Baekhyun lights the cigarette for Yixing. The only sound in the room is Junmyeon breathing, because Yixing seems to have perfected how to silently take a drag. With a quick wrist jerk, Yixing dismisses them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As soon as they’re gone Yixing reaches for the bottle on her desk and pours one drink, handing it to Junmyeon. “How’ve you been Junmyeon? It’s certainly been a while. You look as lovely as ever.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How have you been?” Junmyeon finds herself blurting out, the question weighing on her. “Considering all...this.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing quirks an eyebrow at her, leaning back in her chair. “I’ve been doing well.” </i>
</p><p><i>“Well,” Junmyeon repeats incredulously. Minseok’s voice rings in her head. </i>‘All you need to do is rekindle some phony university romance.’ <i> Great. “It’s been… it’s been years Yixing. What is… what did you get yourself into?” </i></p><p>
  <i>“It’s just my job. That shouldn’t concern you.” </i>
</p><p><i>“I mean of course it concerns me Yixing those were,” Junmyeon swallows, eyes wide and pretending to be scared. </i>“Guns.<i> Very real guns, pointed at me. At you.” </i></p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon isn’t sure if she imagines the way Yixing’s jaw tightens or not. “I apologise for that, but we have something bigger to discuss. You have left me in a very precarious situation Junmyeon. A situation which does concern you.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What is it?” Junmyeon asks softly, reaching for the drink, desperately needing something to hold onto. This is her chance, this is where she absolutely can’t afford to mess up. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well you, witnessed something you weren’t supposed to. And now it’s just the matter of how I decide to clean up this mess.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chills run down Junmyeon’s spine, the mess she’s referring to is Junmyeon herself. She watches how the gold ring on Yixing’s finger clinks against the glass. “And how do you plan on doing that?” Her life could be on the line right now. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re not stupid,” Yixing comments, and her eyes on locked on Junmyeon. “I know you’ve figured out what exactly my line of business is. You can guess what happens to those who accidentally find out about it, can’t you?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon nearly chokes on her drink, the straightforward words taking her by surprise. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You already know both sides of my job, so here’s my offer. Work for me.”  Yixing gets up from her desk, walking around to perch herself in front of Junmyeon. “It’s not like you have much of a choice. Either you work for me, or I kill you.”</i>
</p><p><i></i>But you won’t, because of the list.<i> Junmyeon wants to say, but she’s not supposed to know about that. </i>But you won’t, because you owe me. But you won’t, because for some reason you seem reluctant to.<i>  “Right.” </i></p><p>
  <i>“I can’t just let you go, because now that one group has seen your face, there’s no telling what could happen.” Yixing pauses to inhale. “I’ve got a lot of enemies.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>This conversation is just surreal for Junmyeon. Here’s her ex for university, casually smoking a cig, telling Junmyeon to work for her so she won’t die at the hands of her enemies. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll work for you,” Junmyeon answers fast, before Yixing can have a change of heart and kill her. “Like you said, not much of a choice.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing smiles, smoke lingering around her. “Good decision, darling.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got ten months,” Baekhyun plops himself down on the chair in front of Yixing’s desk. “You’ve really got me working around the clock here.” </p><p>“If everything goes smoothly, it’ll pass by quickly.” Yixing doesn’t even try to reassure him, just keeps fiddling with the ring on her finger. “As long as you know what you’re doing.” </p><p>“I do,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Now who’s doubting who?” </p><p>“You’re still doubting me if you don’t believe you're capable.” Yixing points out. “Consider this as training for the big league. Actually, consider this as the final boss. You’ve been trained enough. I made sure of it.” </p><p>“There’s no big league. There’s no final boss. Because if there was, that would be you. ” </p><p>“Well there’s still a good chance I won’t go anywhere, so as far as you're concerned the final boss definitely still exists.” </p><p>Baekhyun winces, the statement reminding him of why he’s been called down to her office in the first place. </p><p>“Don’t make me regret my choice, Baekhyun.” Yixing may sound nonchalant, but the threat is there. <i>Mess up, and I’ll guarantee you won’t make it out of this alive.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s months of work pass quickly, filled with tasks and assignments she’s in charge of. Yixing has hired her as her personal secretary, for both jobs. She’s in charge of everything, like managing and organizing appointments that range from designers to drug lords, an interesting combination. For the most part though, Yixing keeps her out of anything that could get dangerous. </p><p>The job doesn’t make sense to her, considering all the information she’s dealing with. But it slowly dawns on her that for most of the day, she’s with Yixing. Not only is she with Yixing, but her work revolves around Yixing. As if Yixing likes having Junmyeon securely in her pocket. As if Yixing wants to make sure Junmyeon is safe.</p><p>A bigger mystery than her job is Yixing herself. Her personality gives Junmyeon whiplash.</p><p>Cold, not even blinking an eye when she aims her signature golden gun at the head of a pleading man. Yet sweet, she treats Junmyeon out for dinner often, and Junmyeon can’t tell if it’s the light reflecting in her eyes or if Yixing’s warm gaze is only reserved for her. Can’t tell if Yixing is genuinely reminiscing their university days, or if she’s just looking for conversation. </p><p>Calculating, every operation is based on the highest level of detail. Detached, she doesn’t seem to trust anyone, except maybe Baekhyun. She takes Junmyeon with her everywhere, watches her even if she’s across the room, and it’s messing with Junmyeon’s head. </p><p>All it does is remind Junmyeon of how badly she wants Yixing. Wants to be Yixing’s. And her own feelings drive her crazy. She’s unable to separate her work from her heart, unable to focus because all that occupies her mind is Yixing, Yixing, Yixing. She wants to be loved by her but it all seems like a joke given the situation. </p><p>She feels spoiled by all the luxury brands Yixing gifts her. Confused when she catches herself looking at Yixing more than she should. Flattered when Yixing glares at anyone who looks at her too long, protective when anyone does the same to Yixing. Surprised, when everytime Yixing smiles at her, her cheeks flame up. Embarrassed when Yixing comments on it, eyes glinting. </p><p>But most of all, terrified. Terrified when it comes down to her weekly correspondance with Minseok. Terrified of what will happen if she’s caught, but it’s nothing compared to the guilt that wracks through her for exposing Yixing. She tries to keep information on Yixing to a minimum. Minseok trusts her enough to not keep tabs, trusts her enough to believe she won’t lie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Yixing pulls her hair loose from the low ponytail it was confined in, shaking it out. Junmyeon feels her face grow warm when Yixing glances at her, eyebrows raised in concern. “You alright Junmyeon?” She questions, flipping the long strands over her shoulder. </i>
</p><p><i>No Junmyeon is </i>not <i>alright. Not when Yixing is standing there looking all too good in a short black dress that dips down her chest. Junmyeon tries not to stare at the red borders accentuating everything, and focuses on the red dragon embroidered onto the upper right sleeve. Yixing’s sleeves extend all the way to her hands, hooking around her middle finger.</i></p><p><i>“Just fine,” She manages to breathe out, clamming up when Yixing’s eyes look her up and down in a fashion Junmyeon can only describe as </i>hungry. <i></i></p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon is wearing Baekhyun’s selection, and she has no idea how to feel about it. The younger had all but shoved Junmyeon into a dressing room, cackling maniacally with his hands filled with so many expensive dresses. </i>
</p><p><i>They had decided on a relatively plain one, a wine coloured spaghetti strap that exposed basically all of Junmyeon’s back and stopped mid-thigh. It was moments like these where she wished her hair was long— like Yixing. So she could use it to cover her back. When she voiced these complaints to Baekhyun, he had merely shrugged her off with a cryptic, </i>‘Just thank me later, Junmyeon’.</p><p>
  <i>“Did Baekhyun help you decide what to wear?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Of course Yixing would know, Baekhyun was basically her best friend. “Yes, is it too much?” Junmyeon starts to twist the scaled gold bangle on her wrist. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll have a little chat with him,” Yixing hums, walking over to Junmyeon. She says nothing, merely reaching down to straighten out Junmyeon’s dress, pulling it down to cover a bit more of her legs. “Are you sure you won’t get cold?” She murmurs, tracing a finger up Junmyeon’s exposed back. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The chills Junmyeon gets is most certainly not from the cold. “I’ll be fine,”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“In that case then, you look wonderful.” Yixing smiles, but there’s something in her eyes that Junmyeon can’t place. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It takes all of Junmyeon’s strength for her to not lean in and kiss Yixing. She keeps herself occupied with the thoughts that Yixing wouldn’t want her. That she’s a traitor who has to pick a side. That she’s so bad at every single job she has right now. And that the only thing she’s good at is fawning over Yixing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Unsurprisingly her restraint snaps later that night, on their way back.  She’s tried to keep it to herself throughout the event but Yixing keeps looking at her, and something about the way she looks makes Junmyeon’s brain fuzzy and her heart stop. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I wasn’t lying earlier," Yixing murmurs, resting her ringed hand on Junmyeon's upper thigh. “You really do look lovely.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The action is enough to send Junmyeon's brain haywire. She feels hot all of a sudden, her heart pounding incessantly loud in her chest. Wasn’t she supposed to seduce Yixing, and not the other way around? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She had been working towards that goal, slowly, bitterly, pushing the thought away as often as she should. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"So do you," She whispers back, looking Yixing in the eyes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her eyes are dark, calculating, assessing Junmyeon's every move. Yixing leans over to the glass separating them from the chauffeur. "Partition please." Without a second of hesitation the partition rises, locking the two in their own little world. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yet Yixing doesn't do anything. She keeps her hand curled posessively on Junmyeon's thigh, texting orders with her other hand. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junmyeon reaches over and boldly taps Yixing’s phone off. Yixing finally looks at her, lips curling upwards in a teasing smile. Her dimples make a light etch on her cheek. Junmyeon shifts over, straddling Yixing’s lap. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Cute," Yixing comments idly, one hand resting on Junmyeon's waist. Junmyeon is acutely aware of how her dress shifts up, and the warm trail Yixing’s other hand leaves as it skirts up the back of her thigh. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She gives in to the temptation, leaning forward and kissing Yixing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>This kiss is different. It’s not one motivated by her job, not one motivated by the sole purpose of seducing Yixing. It’s one that’s filled with desperation, love me, it begs, or don’t, if you know what’s good for you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing kisses differently now, deeper, dirtier even. Junmyeon wonders about who else she’s kissed. How many years have passed? How many years has she spent with other people who didn’t cut it? Years on wasted relationships because she couldn’t forget Yixing, or her haunting parting words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yixing breaks the kiss first, and Junmyeon doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know how to interpret the look Yixing is giving her, and for some reason what comes out of her mouth is: “Bet you regret breaking up with me.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her cheeks are flaming but Yixing’s laugh is worth it. “Don’t you get it now?” She asks, pressing a kiss onto Junmyeon’s jaw. “I didn’t want you to get dragged into all this. Funnily enough you did anyway.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I would’ve stayed by you.” The words slip out before Junmyeon can control them. “I, I’m sorry that’s not—” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Would you have?” Yixing asks, and Junmyeon avoids her gaze. “Look at me,” Yixing orders softly, and Junmyeon does. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I would’ve,” She admits honestly. “I loved you too much to not have.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's Yixing who leans in for the kiss this time, “You can stay by me now,” A suggestion, not an order. A wish, not a suggestion. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And Junmyeon knows she’s messed up. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She lies to Minseok and says Yixing keeps her around for fun, but she’s not around long enough to dig around. Lies and says that Yixing’s operations are kept top secret, only the elite higher ups know. Lies and says she’s slowly climbing the job ladder, and will keep him posted on what she hears. </p><p>She doesn’t lie about the plans of other groups. She feels no remorse when she writes out detailed reports on Yixing’s enemies, secretly willing Minseok to take them down. But for what? Take them down to help Minseok or take them down to help Yixing?</p><p>And it’s that moment when Junmyeon sealing her reports away, that her heart stops because, oh. </p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>She’s an idiot. </p><p>Yixing cares for her more than she thinks, and she’s undeniably in love with Yixing, even after all these years. </p><p>The days begin to jumble together after that. Increased attacks, increased work. Everything becomes harder. She spends her time devoted to her cause, ceaselessly working on charming Yixing. Junmyeon can’t tell when the act finishes and her true nature starts. It’s all mixed together now, and everything regarding Yixing has always been confusing. </p><p>For the most part Yixing is the same. Cold to the point of being cruel, to everyone but Junmyeon. There’s no denying the way she smiles when she sees Junmyeon. How she goes out of her way to spend private time with her. Yixing’s been getting busier too, constant meetings with Baekhyun which Junmyeon isn’t allowed to attend. </p><p>She always asks for Junmyeon’s company after them. </p><p>Junmyeon spends her nights in Yixing’s bed, pressed against the silk sheets or being held gently in them. Every kiss she gifts Yixing is filled with guilt, every look Yixing gives her is loaded with something Junmyeon can’t interpret. Can’t be bothered to interpret. </p><p>On the nights she’s not with Yixing, she wishes she was. She fantasizes about her dimples, her voice, touch, the way she twirls her long hair around her finger when she’s nervous, the way she can pin Junmyeon down with a single burning look. </p><p>When she’s not thinking about Yixing, she’s wondering about what she’s going to do. She’s too far down the rabbit hole, too caught up in her feelings to want to harm Yixing. The idea of leaving her job is appealing, but there’s no way she can. </p><p>Minseok inquires several times if she wants out, but Junmyeon refuses the offer every time. <i>‘I’ll get down to the bottom of this’ </i>she promises. Empty promises on all ends. She wonders how she’s going to get out. There’s no denying her feelings for Yixing, and there’s no way of quelling her suspicions that Yixing might love her back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They’re slowing down,” Baekhyun flips through his papers, eyebrows scrunching. “Looks like this might work after all.” </p><p>“It’s too soon to tell,” Yixing shakes her head, “But I’m convinced.” </p><p>“There’s only one reason why she’s slowing down.” Baekhyun leans forward. “And we both know what that is.” </p><p>“She’s scared.” Yixing states plainly. </p><p>“No, she’s confused.” Baekhyun drops the papers onto her desk. “And we’re right on schedule.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>‘A sudden attack’</i>  Baekhyun had hissed into their ear pieces. A warning that if he had said later, could have potentially risked both their lives. A well timed explosion that almost took them. </p><p>The tension was increasing between several gangs and Yixing’s, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but wonder if it was her fault. The information she had been feeding Minseok about the other gangs were clearly working to his favour. He was cornering them one after the other. She had been playing it smart, slipping bits and pieces about Yixing’s gang that wouldn’t reveal much, and distracting him with precious information on everyone else. </p><p>The game she’s been playing is clearly annoying the other gangs, so much so that they boldly dared to try and attack Yixing at a party. </p><p>They’re in a closet, covered by long fur coats and hiding in one of the countless rooms of the manor. </p><p>Yixing crouches down. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” </p><p>Junmyeon coughs, shaking her head side to side. “Not a single scratch.” </p><p>Yixing reaches out, hand cupping one side of Junmyeon’s jaw. Junmyeon holds her breath as Yixing’s thumb glides over her cheekbone. Junmyeon’s arms erupt with goosebumps. </p><p>“One scratch.” Yixing breathes out, eyes dark and trained on the light scratch decorating Junmyeon’s cheekbone. She stands up, straightens out her suit, offering Junmyeon a hand to help her up. </p><p> “One scratch that doesn’t hurt.” </p><p>Yixing’s lips curve up into a smile, “One scratch is enough.” </p><p>“Yixing—” </p><p>“You need to get out of here,” Yixing cuts her off, glancing at her watch. “I’ve got Baekhyun positioned outside. There’s a car waiting, all we need to do is get you out.” </p><p>“And what about you?” </p><p>Yixing’s silence is enough. </p><p>Junmyeon’s eyes widen at the realization, and all of a sudden she feels anger coursing through her. Anger directed at Yixing, anger directed at herself. “You would risk your life for me?” She hisses hotly, and she can’t control how tightly she grasps at Yixing’s suit jacket. “You would risk your <i>empire</i> for me? God Yixing,” She’s out of a breath, but doesn’t stop her from saying. “Just leave me to die. It’s better this way.” </p><p>The words must not be what Yixing’s expecting, based on how her eyes widen in shock. Her fingers curl around her wrists, and they burn hot on Junmyeon’s skin. “There hasn’t been anyone else for me,” </p><p><i>Shut up.</i> Junmyeon wants to scream, but she doesn’t want the enemies crawling in the mansion to find them. “Stop it,” She whispers. </p><p>Yixing tightens her grip on Junmyeon’s wrist, “Of <i>course</i> I would risk my empire for you. You <i>stayed</i> Junmyeon, you—” There’s the sound of feet scuffling outside the room. Her voice drops into a lower whisper. “Those people out there don’t want you, they want me.” </p><p>“What are you,” Junmyeon bites her lip, breathing out in relief when the footsteps grow quieter. “Have you gone insane?” </p><p>“Those are Minseok’s people after all.” </p><p>Junmyeon isn’t sure about what takes her breath away the most. The words that spill out of Yixing’s mouth, or the way she looks at Junmyeon when she says them. Her eyes burn into Junmyeon. </p><p>“I know who you work for.” </p><p>Junmyeon blames the shock for the strangled noise that comes out of her mouth, it’s muffled the second Yixing presses a hand against Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon pulls it off, wondering if now is the appropriate time to confess her love, or to plead for her life. </p><p>“I didn’t, I <i>swear</i> I didn’t—”</p><p>“You didn’t sell us out.” Yixing finishes her sentence with conviction. “I know you didn’t because I did. You think your boss found those clues? <i>Please.</i> I <i>left those</i> for him.” She brushes the runaway strands from Junmyeon’s face, her fingers tracing down the side of her jaw and stopping at Junmyeon’s chin. “Did you really think I didn’t know who you worked for?” The questions are asked softly, as if Yixing is scared Junmyeon will break with them, And she just might. </p><p>“Why keep me around?” Junmyeon demands, surprised by her own confidence. “Why would you <i>spare my life? </i>Are you insane?” she asks, her voice dropping towards the end. “What if I <i>had</i> sold you out? Why would you risk that?” </p><p>“Junmyeon.” Yixing says lowly, and her eyes are burning into Junmyeon. “Do you remember what I told you back then?” </p><p>“What?” Her mind is a mess, and she’s struggling to gather her thoughts. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Back when we were in university.” </p><p>“You’re talking about that <i>now?”</i>Junmyeon chokes out, “What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>“Junmyeon,” Yixing is too calm. Too poised, and Junmyeon stops her frantic movements to look at her, look at her properly. “Do you remember what I said?” </p><p>“No it was… it was so long ago.” Junmyeon tries, desperately. One look at Yixing is enough for Junmyeon’s walls to crumble past the point of rebuilding. She does remember. Remembers how Yixing had held her hands so similar to now, and had promised her that she’d come back. </p><p>“Try a little harder.” </p><p>“You said you’d come back for me.” Junmyeon whispers, and the word sting her heart as much as they did then. </p><p>Yixing’s silence speaks volumes in a language Junmyeon can’t comprehend. Too many secrets buried beneath the serious tone of her voice. “That was the plan right from the start.” </p><p>Junmyeon’s heart hammers in her chest, she stares at Yixing in shock, confusion, her brain mulling over the words and trying to find the truth in them. Yixing gave away the whereabouts of her own gang. Yixing left the clues for the list, Yixing purposely orchestrated all this— </p><p>“This is you… coming back? For me? You <i>planned</i> all this?” Junmyeon isn’t sure how she’s scraping herself together enough to ask questions</p><p>Yixing smiles wryly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” </p><p>“How do you know you can trust me?” </p><p>“Would you ask that if I couldn’t?” Yixing demands, but her tone is soft, and her hands are soft, and it doesn’t help Junmyeon at all. </p><p>“This plan of yours could have gone insanely wrong, what… what are we supposed to do now? What about the others?” </p><p>“It’s all taken care off. I’ve trained Baekhyun well, for all the possibilities.” </p><p>Something’s not clicking. A piece of the puzzle hasn’t fit in yet and Junmyeon knows it, can sense it by how Yixing is treading feather-light. The careful questions, the gentle touches. “Just what exactly are all the possibilities, Yixing?” Junmyeon sits back, shoulders slumping. </p><p>Yixing’s hands cradle Junmyeon’s face, the rings press cold against them. She presses one kiss, two kisses on Junmyeon’s lips, soft and sweet yet scary. It shows that Yixing is hesitating, that she’s feeling...scared. “That depends on what you want.” </p><p>“Yixing, just tell me.” Junmyeon pleads. “Please, I can’t do this anymore. The running around. Sneaking behind each other's backs, just give it to me straight.” </p><p>“You could leave without me.” Her hands drop from Junmyeons’s face, slide down her arms to find her hands. She squeezes them. “As I said, I’ve got Baekhyun on it.”</p><p>“And you would let me?” Junmyeon shakes her head. “Just like that?” </p><p>“If it’s what you wanted.” </p><p>“Or?”</p><p>“Or we could leave together.” She drops Junmyeon’s hands. </p><p>Junmyeon pauses, blinks once, twice, tries to process the words before looking up at Yixing in disbelief. “What?” </p><p>“I’m prepared for every possibility…if you wanted to, we could just leave.” </p><p>“Just like that?” Junmyeon questions slowly.</p><p>“If that’s what you want.” </p><p>“You’ve prepared to <i>leave?</i> Permanently? What about everyone chasing you?” </p><p>“Junmyeon,” Yixing pauses, biting her lip. “People already believe I’m dead.” </p><p>The realization slams into Junmyeon like a bag of bricks. “But… what about your gang? Everything you’ve built—” </p><p>“I said I trained Baekhyun well. I trust him with my more than my life, with my empire. I trusted him with you didn’t I?” </p><p>“This is crazy, you’re crazy, and you—” The lump in Junmyeon’s throat won’t go away, and her eyes burn as she tries to hold her tears back. “I’ve been tearing myself apart over this. Trying to do my job, trying to keep you <i>safe.”</i></p><p>“And now you don’t have to,” Yixing’s fingers wipe away her tears. She’s so patient it hurts. </p><p>“Is this what <i>you</i> want?” </p><p>“This is all I’ve been able to think about.” Yixing admits quietly. “All those meetings with Baekhyun, all those years slowly yet carefully leaking information. It was all for this.” There’s a silent <i>for you,</i> that rings between them. </p><p>“You came back for me,” is all Junmyeon can say. “And I can’t believe you did.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been years. Baekhyun thinks, settling down into the restaurant chair. He feels a fraction of his stress melt away in the sunlight. He really needed this vacation. The past two years had been tough on him, but he managed it, he had been taught by the best after all. </p><p>He deserved this. A little break, a glass of wine in his favourite spot to vacation. Luckily for him the place hadn’t been marred by time. He takes his time with his meal, savouring the quiet bustle of the restaurant, the fact that he could actually eat in peace. His thoughts are far away from work, far away from the bodyguards waiting in case anything happens. </p><p>And then he sees her. </p><p>He’s not sure if he’s seeing things or not at first, and he nearly chokes on his wine. </p><p>Zhang Yixing.</p><p>She’s occupied with whatever the person in front of her is saying, and Baekhyun can tell immediately from the back of their head, the wavy and short brown hair, who it is. He watches in amazement and Junmyeon chatters obliviously and Yixing watches, enraptured. </p><p>She looks happy. Happier than Baekhyun has ever seen her in all the time the worked together, and it makes it all worth it. </p><p>Over Junmyeon’s shoulder, Yixing looks right at him, and smiles. Almost as if she knew he would be there. </p><p>He shakes his head in disbelief, tipping his wine glass towards her as a silent thank you. A silent tribute. A silent gesture that hopes will get his well wishes across. </p><p>A congratulations to the woman who tackled everything, in her six inch heels.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>